


Tunneling Through

by MeiJu



Series: K-Pop Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJu/pseuds/MeiJu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung's the only student to have been invited to all the Common Rooms, this friendly helpful Hufflepuff can seen just about every nook and cranny. </p><p>Chapter 1 - Minzy and Gryffindor<br/>Chapter 2 - CL and Slytherin<br/>Chapter 3 - Nam Taehyun and Ravenclaw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gryffindor

Tunneling Through

Chapter 1/3  - Gryffindor

Daesung follows little 1st year Minzy up the stair cases. Daesung has his books, parchments and quills in his arms as he follows her to the Gryffindor’s Common Room. The friendly and helpful Hufflepuff decided to help the girl out since they were both stuck in the Hospital Wing after their own misfortunate events.

Daesung found out after hearing a quiet, but calm Minzy tell the Madame that the boy next to her in potions wasn’t paying attention and spilled the bubbling hot potion on her thigh. Although the Slytherin didn’t mean too, he ended up losing 20 points from his house and now she has a big bubble of unhappy skin.

When asked what Potion spilled on her, she replied they didn’t that far, and that what spilled on her was just very hot Lethe River Water. Nothing major she had said sweetly to the Madame, only a little painful. It was rather sweet hearing the girl comfort the Madame rather than be concerned for herself. The Madame quickly fixed her up as good as new, and told the girl she could stay here until next period if she’d like. She politely decline, saying she forget her textbook back in her dorm anyways so she’ll go back to get it.

Daesung was in the Hospital wing of his own accord. During Defense Against the Dark Arts, his worst class, they were practicing a simple jinx. His opponent was one of his very good friends G-Dragon. The Professor, mistakenly decided to give the class an incentive, it was early Monday morning and no one wanted to be there making each other fly a few feet across the floor. Whoever could push their classmate the furthest, only one try, would get some house points. It was supposed to get the class more excited.

G-Dragon had previously lost his house some being caught after hours stalking a certain pretty Gryffindor. So he was looking for a way to redeem himself. Besides, Daesung wouldn’t be mad if he threw him across the room, so high as to miss the pillows. Now would he?

Well no, but that was because Daesung was in too much shock to yell at his best mate.

At least G-Dragon got the points.

So he was just resting in the beds as he drank a calming drought to help his shocked and sore body relax. He was going to snooze a little, the Positions work from last night kept him up, but overall that is not how his day was going to go.

“Daesung, you’ll help Minzy won’t you?” The Madame called to him through the white curtains.

“Of course!” Eager to please he jumped up, trying to ignore his sore back to help the 1st year.

Onward and out they rush across the moving stairs to make their way to the Fat Lady. Pictures were saying their hellos and Daesung remember as a first year being completely amazed by it all.

 _They’re holograms!_ He tells G-Dragon excitedly pointing, rather rudely at a picture of a few old men in black capes and pointed hats.

 _They’re just pictures. I have a nasty one back home, she’s my great aunt or something, a total wrench._ G-Dragon rolled his eyes.

When they make their way up the last stair, Minzy looks up proudly at the picture and shouts the name. “Ron Weasley!”

“Correct, welcome home Minzy!” The lady says kindly before going back to her loud singing.

Before he could enter she shouts at him.

“You’re not in Gryffindor young man!”

Ehhhh, this is true isn’t it. I should give Minzy her things back.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s helping me.!” She says quickly. Before dragging him in.

The Gryffindor Common Room is nothing like the Hufflepuff common room. Is very nice, of course, but less cozy and friendly. It reminds him of those living rooms you see in magazines, too perfect to be lived in. The fireplace is very nice though, the mantle was high and made of stone, it has a lion on it, quiet and proud. The windows shows him how high up he was and he felt it from the hike up here.  

On the bulletin board was a flyer for Potions tutoring and the Quidditch schedule. Every tapestries of red and gold with animals all around.

“You can give me to the stuff now. Boy’s can’t go into the girl’s dorms. The stairs will collapse on them.”

“Really now?”

“You’ve never tried before?”

“Oh no, I just thought we weren’t allowed too.” He remember his first year a Prefect made it clear that the left side was for the girls only.

She smiles at him.

“I only know because Chanyeol was going to bother Dara one day in the morning, because apparently his own Prefect wasn’t being helpful and the next thing you know we hear his screaming as he goes down down down. It was quite a wakeup call.”

“Who is Chanyeol?”

“He has big ears and his eyes always follow Dara.” She says with a big smile while taking some of her stuff from his arms. “He doesn’t have a chance though. Even I can tell that and I’ve only been here for a few weeks.”

“Aw, Minzy you never know.”

“Oh but I know!” She says excitedly. She bounds off with her first batch of items leaving Daesung alone in the common room. He takes a close look at everything around him. He sees a large window that allows for a perfect view of the grounds of Hogwarts. He can see some lucky 6th years mulling around.

“Our next class starts soon, what do you have?” She asks politely.

“I have Herbology with the Ravenclaws.”

“Oh cool, I have Charms. I really like that class because we can use real magic and stuff.”

They walk side by side until the bell rings sounding for class change. Before he can even look back to say goodbye Minzy was surrounded by her own friends, a flurry of red and gold as they hug her and talk about their own gossip. However Daesung isn’t left alone to complain. He has his own Hufflepuff friends who ask him if he is okay as well before making their way to the Green House.

A housemate came up to him giving him his bag back that he left in D.A.D.A.

“I was really surprised that Ji Yong through you so far. I guess Slytherin isn’t doing so great with the points.” Minho says a big breathlessly. Both bags are really heavy. “I’m glad the teacher didn’t give him detention though. It was sorta of his fault anyways. How are you feeling by the way?”

“Good, I don’t really feel sore anymore.”

“That’s great, did the Madame just let you sleep?”

“No, I ended up in Gryffindor Tower.”

“What really?” Minho and he carefully walks down the stone path. “What was it like in there? Did you see Harry Potter?”

“What? No. Who told you he was there?”

“That little bugger told me that they had a special portrait of him there.”

“No no, nothing like that.” Although that would have been very cool. To see the savior of the wizarding world.

They walk down quickly to find their places in class only to collectively grown that they were once again only looking at plants and identifying them all over again. The Ravenclaws certainly looked most bored. Without complaint Daesung found his partner and one by one each plant was, for the most part done correctly.

He wondered if maybe there was anything left of famous Gryffindor trio and he just simply didn’t think to look.


	2. Slytherin

Slytherin – Year 2000

Daesung and his best friends were in their 2nd year at Hogwarts and relaxing by the water of the lake with their picnic lunches at he had brought for them from the kitchens. The group of four looks very at ease with themselves. T.O.P, the oldest seems to be content with laying back with his robes covering his body like a blanket. A lazy tired aura surrounds him on this beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon.

Taeyang and G-Dragon however were playing exploding snap as loudly as they could. Mostly to see if they could wake T.O.P up or not. G-Dragon’s now short black hair and green eyes seem to flicker, as if with every loud _snap_ the color could change.

Daesung was just find watching the two of them make a fool out of themselves. He also could read next to T.O.P without worrying about being interrupted. He needs to brush up on his Transfiguration work before he loses anymore house points for his inadequate answers.

“T.O.P!” Taeyang nudges with his foot.

“What?” He says gruffly in a huff. He rolls over to ignore him, but he knows his attempts will be fruitless.

“We should go swimming into the pool. Maybe meet the quid or something. Isn’t it true that someone in your year was carried by it when he fell in?”

“It was a girl and yeah, but I’m not going in.”

“You can keep your clothes on. I know a spell that’ll suck the water out of you.”

T.O.P gives Taeyang a side glance, as if to say, _Why the hell would I let you caste anything even remotely close to me?_ He rolls his eyes before taking off his cloak before joining the happy faced duo.

  “Coming?”

“No, Daesung can’t come, I want him to take a picture! We’ll dive down and go to the windows of our common room.”

“Daesung isn’t in Slytherin. Dumbass.” G-Dragon says starchily, but already getting his clothes off. Taeyang always had his shirt off, waving to come older girls across the lake with a wide grin. He spots one and starts jumping up and down.

“Bom, BOMMMMM!” He screams.

Sandara Park and Bom both get out, they’re 4th years and best friends. Behind them is CL, a new girl with her friend Seungri. Dara and Bom are in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff respectfully, while the 1st years are in Slytherin.

“Want to swim with us?”

“CL Go let Daesung into the Slytherin Common Room will you?” T.O.P asks politely, speaking over Taeyangs voice as he starts to show off his meek looking six pack.

“Is that even allowed? He’s a Hufflepuff.”

“It doesn’t matter. Do we look like Prefects to you? We should all get an under water picture.”

“Hey, why can’t I be in?”

“Your face will break the glass and then our Common Room will be under water.” G-Dragon says with an attitude. Daesung just brushes it off with a laugh as G-Dragon claps his shoulder, making sure he knew it was a joke.

“Daesung can’t hold his breathe that long. I don’t think he knows the charm for an air bubble yet. Besides You and him can be in the picture, just angle the camera like his.”

He throws her arm out above his head. Gesturing how then you can see his face and those in the water behind him.

“We’ll wave and shit. It’ll be fun.” G-Dragon gives a charming smile to Dara.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt.” She says, and Bom nods politely.

They begin to strip, each in varied degree of nakedness. Taeyang is only in his boxers, G-Dragon kept his pants on and his tie, to look cool. T.O.P only took off his shoes and outermost cloak. The girls have their shirts and jeans on. Seungri also stripped almost completely naked, the 11 year old is making faces at Bom and seems to be enjoying himself.

“Do you know where Slytherin dorms are?”

“The Dungeons.” He have waited far too often for T.O.P to wake up for breakfast. He practically has his own sport by the door, reserved for him to sit and wait for his lazy, hard to wake friend.

She seems vaguely impressed and they run off together as their friend start to wade in and get use to the cold water. Already G-Dragon seems to be regretting his decision.

Walking through the grounds in haste he sees many students studying outside with friend, playing fanged Frisbee behinds the Prefects and listening to music through enchanted boxes and instruments. CL is very sure of herself, walking straight to the Dungeon with no hesitation.

“Severus Snape.” She says while walking toward, the door swings forward and she doesn’t even pause before entering, Daesung rushes before the door slams close. The Slytherin Common Room is a completely 360 compared to the Hufflepuff dorm. Not at all cozy and warm, but instead very grand and classy. Everything looks so expensive, he’s almost afraid to touch anything.

“This will be the window they’ll try to get too.”

He peers over in it with unsure eyes.

“That’s pretty deep.”

She shrugs but she looks at Daesung sweetly.

“Is this your first time here? You can look around if you want.”

A few Slytherins currently playing wizarding chess keep glancing over at him. As if they’re unsure if this is allowed and how should they handle this, non-threatening looking Hufflepuff.

“I’m good just staying by you.” He shifts a little each time, his hands hold the magical camera and it starts to feel heavy. “How long will they be?”

“I don’t know.” She says softly, both stand side by side looking into the abyss. The sound of the water must be so calming at night if not a little eerie.

Finally he starts to see them come down, they’re wave at him excitedly all trying to get into the window. They’re faces are masked lightly with a shear bubble like material. Almost like a clear snorkel of sorts.

Cl and Daesung quickly move so that their backs are pressed again the wall and hold up the camera to take their perfect shot. All of then smiling to various degrees with twinkling eyes. Daesung keeps looking at the moving picture trying to show his friends through the class.

“What in Merlin’s beard is going on here!” Heechul, also Prefect of Slytherin comes in through the doors. His friends all scurry to leave but Heechul already has his faced plastered to the glass memorizing their faces.

He then turns to Daesung and looks at him with a withering stare.

“Why is a Hufflepuff in the Slytherin Common Room?”

“We were taking a picture.”

“I let him in, I didn’t know Hufflepuffs weren’t allowed in the Slytherin Common Room, it’s my fault.” CL says quickly. She sees the unamused, not please face of Heechul.

“Why were your friends in the Black Lake?”

“We’re allowed in the Black Lake.” CL says confidently.

“They’re not supposed to be swimming all the way down to our common room. I recognized those girls, they’re not in Slytherin either.”

“But they’re our friends.” She says quickly.

He lets out a dramatic heavy sigh and flips his hair with a flick of a finger.

“Common Rooms have secret passwords for a reason though. Did you think of that? A Common Room is the pride and home to the students of the House currently at Hogwarts.”

“I thought it was more for safety.” Daesung murmurs quietly behind CL.

“Well it’s not.” Heechul seems to be deciding on a punishment. Daesung shifts from foot to foot anxiously. Even CL seems to shrink under his stare.

A pretty Korean girl walks by, she has her own Prefect badge on and she only waves sweetly at Heechul before going to the girl dorms. His eyes follower her, but his expression doesn’t change.

“I guess I won’t punish you because no one got hurt and it was an honest mistake.” He says softly. “But in all seriousness, who thought of this grand idea?” He seemed to lose the tension in his face, almost giving up being angry at the underclassmen.

“Taeyang.” CL answers, not even caring if she’s throwing him under the bus.

“I would have guessed Ji Yong or Seungri. Can I see the picture?” He asks politely.

“Sure.” Daesung hands it over to him quickly, happy the conversation has turned into one of curiosity. Heechul expertly handles the magical device with ease and peers closely at what he’s saying. His eyes go wide as he looks closely at the picture.

CL and Daesung quickly move to both of his sides and Daesung laughs nervously. He’s not sure what Heechul is staring at so intently. He only sees his friends smiling and waving with him. Dara and Bom are to in the farthest left side, the girls are holding hands doing cute victory poses and water kisses. While Seungri is doing what looks to be a frog swim from below them. He’s looking at the camera through his scrunched up eyes. Then there is G-Dragon who’s hair can turned bright pink, he’s waving with one hand very coolly. Than T.O.P who in all of his close looks like he’s flopping and heavy. Than himself and CL in front of him, both smiling up at the camera.

“There it is!” She says excitedly, pointing between Seungri’s legs there a tentacle waving as well in the background. You can make the outline of one waving limb and the top of the head. “Isn’t that so cute?”

“I can’t wait to show them this! The Giant Squid is in the picture!”

“That is cool.” Heechul agrees. “I’m going to head over to the library now. Maybe you and CL should head back over to the lake.”

“Sure.” They follow him out the dungeon and start to head out to the Lake. CL is has the camera in her hands. The 11 year old has a lot of confidence and she radiates poise. While Daesung thinks sadly, he looks more like a hulking oath.

“Oppa.” She says unsurely.

“Eh, yes?” Korean huh? Daesung can’t remember the last time he used Korean. Maybe last New Years to greet his grand-parents.

“Your eye smile is really cute.”

He blushes a pretty color and smiles down at her.

“Thank you.” He was surprised at the compliment. Most people take him as someone who is cute. Or even vaguely attractive.

“Really though.” She says softly. They walk besides the lake, they could see their friends a little farther up. “Don’t let people take away your smile.”

“I won’t.” He assures her. When they make it to their friend they seemed to have been dried off. While Taeyang is still without a shirt, everyone is completely clothed.

CL quickly launchs into what happened in the Common Room and she points excitedly to the squid. Daesung watch their eyes grow large and they comment at how lucky they were. Everyone wants a copy and CL promises to make enough. They stay there relaxing until they start to head over to supper in the Great Hall. Everyone seems so refreshed and relax. Ready to start on the homework waiting for them on Sunday.

When it’s time to say good-bye, Daesung knocks the knock to be let into his own Common Room. Cozy and warm he wouldn’t swap for the world.


End file.
